Winter In Vancouver
by chensation
Summary: [UPDATE] Terasa seperti masa lalu Jongdae terulang kembali di musim dingin kota Vancouver. main cast: Chen EXO, pair: krischen, krisbaek, chenbaek.
1. Meeting

_**ini sebenarnya re-post karena saya tak mengerti sebelumnya cerita ini entah mengapa dan bagaimana bisa terhapus... enjoy it!**_

.

.

.

Salju mulai turun perlahan, menandakan musim dingin benar-benar dimulai. Kutadahkan tangan untuk sebutir salju kemudian kugenggam erat serpihan putih itu. Merasakan dinginnya di tanganku. Sakit juga rasanya menyaksikan salju turun di hari pertama tanpa orang spesial disampingku. Meskipun benar aku benci salju.

Tak ada keluarga ataupun sahabat. Rasanya ingin sekali kembali ke Seoul saja. Kembali pada pelukan nyaman ibu, manjanya Jongin, cerewetnya Minseok-hyung, atau ayah yang selalu membicarakan sepak bola. Tapi itu mustahil, sebab tujuanku berada di kota ini kan justru untuk membanggakan mereka.

Meski ini sudah bulan ketiga aku tinggal disini, mencari sahabat baik tidak semudah yang kukira. Bicara bahasa inggris terus-menerus membuatku lelah. Apalagi saat bersama beberapa mahasiswa di kampus, terkadang mereka bercakap dengan logat khas kota ini. Seakan-akan agar aku tak tahu artinya. Itu berarti, mereka berniat mengacuhkanku kan? Tak tahu apapun alasan mereka bersikap tak begitu baik padaku, menyendiri memang yang terbaik sementara ini. Karena dengan kesendirian, aku tidak akan bisa menyakiti siapapun.

Setelah sekian lama aku melamun, akhirnya ada bus berhenti di depan halte tempatku menunggu sejak tadi. Tentu aku segera menaikinya karena tujuannya searah dengan jalan menuju apartemenku.

Selesai menduduki satu bangku, aku pun merenung lagi sambil memandang jendela bus yang berembun karena salju. Memikirkan begitu banyak hal yang sudah terjadi sampai sekarang. Lagipula ini pertengahan November, sebentar lagi Desember, dan pasti tahun baru segera menyusul.

Memikirkan tahun baru justru membuatku merasa semakin miris. Aku kesepian disini. Apa akan begitu terus sampai tahun baru? Apakah aku akan melewatkan momen itu sendirian?

Hhhh... Dipertanyakan pun, sudah pasti jawabannya 'iya'.

"Jongdae?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil namaku sehingga menginterupsi pikiranku. Reflek aku pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Dan orang itulah yang membuat mataku harus membelalak terkejut.

Dia Kris.

"K-Kris-gege?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kris juga kelihatannya tak menyangka akan bertemu denganku di kampung halamannya sendiri. Hebatnya, dia mengajakku bicara dengan bahasa korea.

"Eh? Oh.. A-aku menjalani beasiswa disini," jawabku masih dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Kehadiran Kris benar-benar membuatku hampir mati gugup.

Tidak, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini?

"Wow, hebat! Aku tak pernah menyangka kau orang cerdas. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Kris menunjuk bangku di sebelah kiriku. Dan entah mengapa aku mengangguk, walau sebenarnya hatiku tak menghendaki.

"Kenapa memilih di Canada?" Kris terdengar membuka pembicaraan denganku. Sebab sejak tadi aku mendiamkannya.

Dari awal aku memang tak ada kesiapan bersebelahan dengan Kris. Bodohnya aku yang tak mengingat sejak dulu bahwa Vancouver adalah tempat Kris akan melewati tahun baru bersama keluarganya, jadi pertemuan seperti ini pasti terjadi. Apakah ini takdir?

"Ah, untuk lokasi memang ditentukan. Jadi aku tak bisa memilih." Kini aku bisa sedikit menguasai cara bicaraku. Namun dari waktu pertama bersama Kris, ada suatu hal mengganjal di pikiranku.

"Kalau Kris-ge sendiri, mengapa ada disini?" tanyaku, meski seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Untuk sekedar mengisi topik saja.

"Ini kampung halamanku dan aku selalu menghabiskan liburan akhir tahun disini. Kau sudah pernah kuberitahu begitu juga dengan Baek_" Setelah tak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu, tiba-tiba ekspresi Kris berubah.

Dan nama yang hampir disebutkan Kris di akhir dengan nada lesu tadi, membuatku semakin tak bisa menahan yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun ya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia pasti ikut kesini juga kan?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut ini. Kris langsung mengalihkan mukanya dari mataku. Dia diam saja.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Dia tidak ikut. Baekhyun masih di Korea sekarang." Kris membuka suaranya juga. Tapi jawabannya membuatku heran.

"Kok begitu? Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji pada satu sama lain agar selalu bersama?" tanyaku, yang seharusnya dalam lubuk hati ini berniat menyindir.

Kris kembali memandangku, tapi tatapannya terlihat tak suka.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Merindukannya?" Kris bertanya dengan sinis. Kebingungan dalam diriku semakin menjadi, tapi kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya saja.

"Tidak juga."

"Kau kan saudaranya!"

"Buat apa aku merindukan orang yang bahkan bukan saudara kandungku, juga yang selama ini sudah merebut segalanya dariku!?" Ucapanku terdengar jahat sekarang. Kris seketika mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun adalah saudara kembarmu kan?" tanya Kris. Sepertinya yang bingung sekarang dia.

"Sudah kuduga Kris-ge akan tanya begitu. Tapi Baekhyun saja tidak tahu tentang kebenarannya, apalagi kau," balasku seraya kembali memandang jendela, menggores permukaannya yang berembun dengan telunjuk.

"Apa itu?"

"Sangat pentingkah bagimu, ge? Sampai aku harus menceritakannya?"

"Tentu saja! Ini kan bersangkutan dengan_"

"Baekhyun. Aku tahu itu. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya sampai berani melawan kedua orang tuaku serta membawa dia kabur dari rumah." Entah lama-kelamaan aku menjadi sedikit kesal pada Kris, sehingga caraku bicara mendingin padanya.

Aku tak tahu ekspresi wajah Kris sebab aku tak mau menatapnya.

"Baiklah bila kau tak mau cerita apapun. Aku tak memaksa." Dari ucapannya, Kris kedengarannya menyerah.

"Tidak, aku bersedia kok menceritakannya. Malah aku sudah lama ingin kau tahu tentang ini. Lagipula, ini bisa jadi rasa terima kasihku karena Kris-gege sudah membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kehidupanku." Senyum kini mengembang di bibirku. Meski kata-kataku jelas sangat menusuk.

"Baekhyun hanya anak asuh dalam keluargaku. Sebetulnya dia adalah anak dari adik ibuku. Tapi kedua orang tuanya meninggal di hari yang sama. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan Baekhyun, sedangkan ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan di perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Karena kasihan tak ada yang mengurusnya, akhirnya ibuku mau mengangkatnya sebagai anggota keluarga. Bertepatan beberapa bulan kemudian aku pun lahir, sehingga banyak yang menganggap kami anak kembar." Aku pun bercerita panjang lebar seiring bus tetap berjalan dalam keheningan malam yang dingin.

Tak kudengar respon Kris untuk beberapa saat. Dia pasti tak menyangka arah pembicaraan kami malah jadi begini. Aku tak peduli, dia yang memulainya, dan yang kukatakan padanya adalah benar.

"Oh ya.. Hebatnya Baekhyun samasekali tak tahu hal tadi sampai sekarang lho. Dan dia menganggap aku, Jongin, juga Minseok-hyung adalah saudara kandungnya. Apalagi ibuku membuat tanggal lahir Baekhyun sama denganku di akte miliknya, jadilah sampai sekarang dia menganggap ulang tahun kami bebarengan," tambahku, sebelum Kris sempat mengeluarkan balasannya.

"Tapi.. Mengapa kau terdengar sangat membencinya? Bukankah dia mempunyai kebenaran yang sangat menyedihkan dan bahkan dia sendiri tak mengetahuinya? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Pertanyaan Kris membuatku akhirnya menoleh padanya, tapi dengan tatapan tajam. Sebab, itu sangat mengejekku.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Sebab di matamu yang paling penting hanyalah Baekhyun." Bertepatan setelah berkata begitu, kurasakan bus telah berhenti didepan halte dekat apartemen tempatku tinggal.

"Nah, aku turun disini. Jadi aku duluan. _And i hope we never meet again,_ Kris-ge." Aku beranjak dari kursiku. Hendak meninggalkan Kris dengan segala kekesalan dalam hati ini.

"T-tunggu, Jongdae. Mengapa bicaramu begitu?" Kris menahanku. Aku cuma membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun segera kutinggalkan sosok Kris. Kudengar dia mencoba menahanku dengan memanggil namaku, namun aku samasekali tak menghiraukannya. Untung saja saat aku akhirnya keluar dari bus, bus itu sendiri langsung kembali berjalan ke tujuan selanjutnya. Jadi Kris tidak punya kesempatan menyusulku.

Aku benar-benar membenci Kris sekarang. Tapi entah ada perasaan lain ketika matanya bertemu lagi dengan milikku setelah sekian lama..

.

.

.

**_for the last, review please~_**


	2. Wrong Love

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di musim sedingin ini. Aku sampai harus memakai _sweater _dilapis mantel yang tak kalah tebalnya. Belum _scraf _super panjang melilit tak karuan di leherku, juga topi kupluk merah terpakai nyaman melindungi rambutku. Itu semua kukenakan semata-mata untuk mencari kehangatan saat berada diluar. Hari ini aku harus kembali kuliah.

Seperti biasa, saat sampai di kelas pun, tak ada murid yang menghiraukanku. Paling-paling mereka hanya memberiku tatapan aneh karena wajah Asia yang kumiliki, asing dari milik mereka. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membaca buku materi untuk mengisi waktu sampai dosen benar-benar datang. Mengobrol tidak penting bagiku sejak kuliah disini dan mengetahui bahwa mahasiswanya tak seberapa bersahabat.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, begitu juga keputusan bulat dosen yang mengadakan tes tulis untuk dua hari kedepan. Selesai kelas pun, tujuanku langsung ingin pulang saja.

"Jongdae, _i'll call you if I already finish your book, okay_? _That compose work make me so headache.._!" Tiba-tiba kudengar seorang mahasiswa mengajakku bicara setelah belum lama aku menutup lokerku.

"Oh, _okay.._ _Don't be too hurry, I already ever finish the book_. _So, I remember the book's content little bit,_" balasku padanya. Kemudian dia pun pamit duluan sambil melambai padaku, dan akhirnya pergi.

Bukan berarti bila aku biasanya sangat pendiam, aku tak punya teman di kelas. Tadi adalah salahsatu teman sekelasku yang sebenarnya tak punya minat masuk kelas musik, melainkan kelas teater. Dan aku sering membantunya agar terbiasa dengan pelajaran yang ada. Kusadari bila aku dimanfaatkan, tapi aku tak begitu keberatan akan itu. Naifkah?

Angin dingin seketika berhembus keras menerpaku saat baru saja kaki ini berjalan keluar area gedung fakultas. Membuat sekujuran tubuhku harus menggigil dan asap di nafasku semakin tebal. Tak kusangka, salju Vancouver jauh lebih dingin dibanding di Seoul. Padahal aku sangat benci udara dingin, sebab itu membuat kepalaku pening dan suhu badanku bisa sangat tinggi.

Yang kutakutkan pun terjadi. Jalanku tiba-tiba oleng karena kepalaku berat, dan pandanganku kabur. Aku tak kuat lagi, kemungkinan selanjutnya aku pasti...

Terjatuh.

Kurasakan tubuhku memang tak stabil dan pasti terjatuh. Tapi samasekali tak ada rasa sakit menyertainya. Mataku yang tadinya tertutup untuk kesiapanku menghantam tanah, terbuka takut-takut berusaha mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ternyata...

"Jongdae? Wah, hati-hati dong bila jalan, main tabrak orang saja.."

Kris menangkapku. Dan yang kusadari sekarang adalah seakan-akan dia memeluk tubuhku yang tak berdaya.

APA! MEMELUK!?

"A-Ah, maafkan aku! T-terima kasih sudah menahanku bertemu dengan tanah!" Aku langsung salah tingkah dan bertindak cepat melepas rengkuhannya.

"Kau sakit ya?" tanya Kris terdengar perhatian. Aduuh.. Padahal detak jantungku sedang menggebu-gebu sekarang. Wajahku rasanya panas.

"Lho? Tadi wajahmu pucat, sekarang kok perlahan memerah?"

"A-a-aku baik-baik saja, kok! Aku s-sungguh minta maaf!"

"Bohong, tadi kau hampir pingsan kan? Jangan dengan mudahnya kau bilang 'baik-baik saja'." Kris tampak begitu santai. Aku justru yang semakin kikuk disini.

Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus bertemu Kris disaat yang tidak tepat!?

"Lagipula, mengapa kau sendirian? Bukannya orang yang alergi dingin sepertimu harus bersama teman agar ada yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menolongmu?" Pertanyaan Kris sangat telak untukku. Aku menelan ludah berat, sampai akhirnya menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku bergaul dengan mereka hanya dalam kampus saja, diluar area aku tak mau." Ketika aku mengatakannya pandanganku meredup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris terdengar tidak paham. Entah saat mendengar suara berat itu, sekujuran tubuhku menghangat perlahan.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang kurasakan dalam hati ini saat bersama Kris? Jangan bilang kalau jawabannya adalah perasaan yang sama dengan yang pernah ada di masa lalu..

"Aku memang suka sendiri, dengan begitu aku tak bisa menyakiti siapapun. Lagipula orang kebanyakan di kampus tak terlalu memperhatikan mahasiswa asing sepertiku," ujarku, sambil melihat langit kelabu yang selalu menjadi atap Vancouver di hari dingin.

"Aku memperhatikanmu." Ucapan kalem Kris sukses membuatku mengalihkan atensi padanya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Saat di Seoul, kau terkenal sangat membutuhkan orang lain, kau mempunyai banyak teman. Bahkan hampir setiap saat kau tak bisa lepas dari mereka. Tapi sejak aku menemuimu disini, kau selalu terlihat sendiri." Perkataan Kris sungguh benar. Tapi aku tak menyangka dia bisa memahamiku sejauh itu. Padahal, kami bertemu kembali baru kemarin kan?

Oh, pasti karena kami sempat dekat saat di Seoul dulu.

"Konyol." Aku justru tak bisa menahan senyum di bibir ini. Kukira Kris tampak tak paham maksudku sebab kulihat ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Kris menyentuh pipi kananku lembut. Membuatku tanpa sadar membelalakkan mata.

"Kau pasti sangat kedinginan.. Pipimu saja beku.." Setelah berujar begitu, Kris menarik lenganku kemudian memelukku. Erat. Hangat...

Aku semakin bingung, apa sesungguhnya yang dia mau?

"Jangan keras kepala, kau pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk sisi lemahmu. Sosokmu itu.. Mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun.." Suara berat Kris terdengar tepat di telingaku.

Dan sangat menyakitkan rasanya.

Hatiku kecewa. Dengan penuh amarah aku pun mendorong sekeras mungkin tubuh Kris agar pelukannya lepas. Kepalaku tertunduk, mataku tertutup poni, agar tak bertemu dengan milik Kris.

"_So, what do you want_?" lirihku. Tangan ini perlahan menggenggam erat _scraf _yang menjuntai tak melingkar di leherku.

"_Be your friend. So don't wish we never can meet again_, _please_," jawab Kris tanpa berpikir. Apa kau tidak paham akan kemarahanku, Kris?

"Heh, kau kira semudah itu? Kau sudah menjadi musuh keluargaku sejak berani menculik Baekhyun." Nadaku terdengar mengejek. Tapi sebenarnya hati ini sudah perih.

"Dan.. Semua yang kau bicarakan padaku pasti ujung-ujungnya berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.. Selalu Baekhyun.." Belum kudengar respon Kris dalam waktu lama setelah aku berucap begitu. Namun hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit, dan tubuhku kembali menggigil. Samasekali tak merasakan kehangatan seperti tadi.

"Aku pergi." Akhirnya segera kumelangkah menjauh dari Kris tanpa menunggu balasannya. Rasa muak kini benar-benar menguasai pikiranku.

Sampai merasa langkahku sudah cukup jauh, aku menoleh ke belakang lagi. Disana masih dapat kulihat sosok Kris berdiri kaku. Dan dia tak menahanku meski terlihat ingin. Mungkin rasa bersalah sekarang tengah menusuk punggungnya.

Baguslah.

.

.

.

Kali ini hawa dingin sangat keterlaluan. Tega membuatku flu, sehingga hidungku sangat merah dan tak bisa berhenti beringus. Benar-benar mengganggu. Untung jam kuliah berlalu cepat seperti biasa. Aku jadi bisa segera kembali ke apartemen dan menenangkan diri. Tapi sepertinya cobaanku berlanjut saat aku baru saja keluar gedung fakultas. Angin dingin menerpa tanpa ampun, tubuhku menggigil semakin kencang seiring flu dan udara yang lebih dingin dibanding kemarin.

Apalagi saat aku hendak ke gerbang kampus, ada Kris disana. Padahal bila aku tak melewati pemuda blaster Cina-Canada itu, aku takkan bisa sampai halte. Mengendap pun dia pasti menemukanku, secara, Kris jauh lebih tinggi dariku sehingga area pandangnya cukup luas.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Padahal aku sedang tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ah, Jongdae!" Belum juga aku punya rencana agar tak berpapasan dengannya, Kris sudah menemukanku duluan. Pakai memanggil namaku cukup keras pula.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan langsung melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat kearah berlawanan. Menghindar dari Kris sebisa mungkin.

"Tunggu, Jongdae!"

"Apa lagi!? Sudah jelas aku sudah tak punya urusan denganmu lagi kan!?"

"Kau salah! Hanya saja.. Kurasa bahwa harus ada penjelasan pada perkataanku kemarin.." Pernyataan Kris sukses membuatku akhirnya diam. Tubuhku terlalu lemas untuk meronta, genggaman Kris pada lenganku sangat menyakitkan.

Mengapa kau hanya bisa menyakitiku, Kris?

"Semuanya sudah jelas. Dan tak ada hubungannya denganku!"

"Tapi.. Gara-gara ucapanku kemarin, kau ma_"

"CUKUP! Bisakah kau tak menggangguku lagi, Kris Wu!?" bentakku tak sabaran tanpa menatap pemuda di depanku. Kris pasti tercekat setelahnya.

"Mengganggu? Aku... Mengganggumu?" tanya Kris. Bagiku dirinya bodoh, sebab tak menyadari sendiri kesalahannya selama ini.

"Sangat mengganggu! Bahkan sebetulnya aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu sampai kapanpun! Aku membencimu, maupun Baekhyun!" Emosiku terluap semua kali ini. Aku tak peduli, ini semua agar Kris keluar dari hidupku.

Aku hanya tak ingin perasaan yang dulu kembali lagi. Lukaku baru saja sembuh...

"_Let me go_. _You hurt my arm_."

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus tahu lebih dulu apa yang bisa membuatmu memaafkanku." Elakan Kris membuatku kesal. Sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Kau keras kepala! Aku tak punya waktu meladenimu!"

"Aakh!"

Aku menghantam keras perut Kris dengan sikutku. Dan seketika dia langsung melepas cengkeramannya dari lenganku saat menggeram kesakitan. Membuatku bisa segera kabur ke sembarang arah.

"T-tunggu! Jongdae, kita perlu bicara!" Kudengar seruan Kris yang mencoba menahanku dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak peduli, kaki ini tetap berlari, seiring air hangat yang begitu saja meluncur dari mataku karena memang sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sampai akhirnya aku merasa sudah tidak kuat. Keadaanku sejak awal memang sedang tidak baik. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu Kris, sekarang aku sudah berada di apartemen dan istirahat dengan tenang. Bukannya di jalanan yang ramai dan sangat dingin seperti ini.

Lariku terhenti, namun sepertinya tidak di tempat yang tepat. Kudengar bunyi klakson dari arah samping, bersaing dengan teriakan yang sepertinya dari Kris dari arah belakang. Aku pun menoleh sambil masih mengatur nafas, sudah kulihat tepat didepanku sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju padaku. Siap menerjangku. Sehingga aku tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa melainkan hanya bisa menutup mata.

Dan...

.

.

.

**_for the last, review adalah semangatku untuk update~_**


	3. Confession

.

.

.

Di lorong putih dan dingin ini aku hanya bisa terduduk dan menunduk dalam diam. Sejak tadi air mata sudah menetes menodai wajah bahkan celanaku. Hatiku sakit, tangan ini tak bisa berhenti bergetar. Untuk menahan rintihan tangis, kugigit seerat mungkin bibirku sehingga sesenggukan-lah yang terjadi karena nafas ini serasa tersendat.

Sampai seluruh pikiran rumitku buyar begitu saja ketika kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan saat kuberdiri dan melihat sosok pria ber-jas putih yang keluar dari ruang di belakangku, segera kuhampiri dia.

"_How is he,_ _doc_?" tanyaku penuh harap pada sosok yang bisa kupanggil dokter itu.

"_He is fine. Just bleeding on his head, and he just need a rest from shock for a little bit time._" Sang dokter pun menjelaskan, tapi samasekali belum ada kelegaan di dadaku. Justru nafas ini semakin sesak rasanya.

"_Can I see him_?" Kuberi sang dokter tatapan mengharap. Namun kulihat ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"_Of course._" Jawabannya sedikit membuat rasa gelisahku terbayar. Aku ingin segera melihat keadaan Kris, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

Saat aku akhirnya masuk ruangan dimana Kris dirawat, keadaannya membuatku sedikit lega. Ia memang tergolek lemas diatas sebuah kasur putih, namun bagian tubuh yang terluka dan diperban miliknya hanya di bagian kepala. Kepala Kris memang terbentur tepi jalan saat mencoba mendorongku agar tercegah dari tabrakan tadi, jadi dia yang terluka, bukannya aku.

Meski begitu Kris telah menolongku. Kalau saja dia tidak mengorbankan jidatnya yang berdarah, aku sudah mati sekarang. Memikirkan hal itu membuatku bingung dan semakin sedih.

"Kenapa.." gumamku seraya melangkah semakin dekat pada Kris.

"Apanya yang kenapa..?" Tiba-tiba suara Kris terdengar lirih di telingaku. Aku terkejut, ternyata dia dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" lanjutku, sembari tanganku menarik sebuah kursi plastik untuk kududuki di sebelah kasur Kris.

"Kenapa kau rela merasakan betapa sakitnya kepala ketika terbentur batu demi aku? Padahal aku sudah kasar padamu, bahkan kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku membencimu?" Aku berkata pada Kris, namun aku tak kuasa menatap wajahnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini.. kalau aku tidak menolongmu, kau sudah berada di dunia lain sekarang. Dimana rasa terima kasihmu?" Kris terdengar dingin sehingga membuatku bergidik cemas.

Pasti dia yang membenciku sekarang. Pasti dia marah...

"Selain itu, aku juga membutuhkanmu.." Kelanjutan ucapan Kris akhirnya membuatku mengalihkan atensi padaya. Mata sayunya mencoba menyampaikan suatu perasaan padaku.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun sekarang. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun." Nada bicara Kris semakin merendah. Sangat pelan, dia terdengar sangat rapuh dan sakit. Tapi sepertinya sakit itu tidak tepat di luka kepalanya, melainkan hatinya.

"Mengapa.. bisa?" Aku mencoba mengikuti alur cerita, perasaan ini ingin sedikit menghibur Kris sebagai rasa terimakasih.

"Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol yang dulu pernah disukainya.." Kris berhenti sejenak untuk menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Dia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat rapuh, dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Baekhyun rela meninggalkanku untuk menemani dan merawat Chanyeol, sedangkan dia sendiri bahkan tidak mengkhawatirkan aku yang juga tidak punya siapa-siapa. Kupikir... aku sudah tidak berarti di matanya lagi. Aku sudah dibuang. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi dan mengalah..." lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Kris-ge kan masih punya keluarga. Pulanglah saja pada mereka."

"Mereka juga sudah tidak sudi lagi menganggapku. Semenjak semua sudah tahu bahwa aku ini _tidak _normal. Teman pun aku tidak punya karena mereka jijik padaku." Balasan cepat dari Kris membuatku tercekat. Pada akhirnya aku terdiam lagi.

"Ketika aku tahu kau ada di kota ini, seperti melihat seberkas cahaya dari langit gelap, aku mempunyai sedikit harapan. Kupikir masih ada tempat bagiku untuk kembali, yaitu kau, Jongdae. Jadi apabila kau sendiri juga _menolakku_, aku benar-benar menjadi pria kesepian_._" Kris tersenyum miris mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Namun aku sedikit tidak suka akan ucapannya.

Hanya sedikit, berarti aku tidak membenci ucapannya. Justru itu membuat kehangatan mengalir lagi di sekujuran badanku. Serta sejak kapan aku melupakan sakit kepalaku.

"Kau ingin menjadikanku pelarian?" tanyaku sewot. Kris langsung terlihat panik mendengarnya.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku! Melainkan, sejak Baekhyun mencampakkanku, jelas saja perasaanku seketika menghilang darinya, jadi_"

"Apa hubungannya!?" Tanpa sadar aku membentak. Karena jawaban Kris sungguh membuatku muak.

Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi.

"Hei, dengarkan dulu dong! Aku hanya ingin punya tempat meski satu saja untuk berada, itulah alasan selama beberapa hari ini aku selalu mengejarmu. Sejak pertama kali pertemuan kita, aku ingin membicarakan hal ini padamu... Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Kris tiba-tiba berhenti mengoceh. Menyadari bahwa tatapanku padanya sudah terlalu aneh.

"Oh, bilang saja kau ingin punya teman curhat," balasku akhirnya. Sinis.

"Lebih dari itu. Maksudku dari 'tempatku berada' adalah, dimana ada seseorang yang menganggapku serta menjadikanku sebagai seorang spesial di hatinya. Tepatnya.." Kris menggantung ucapannya membuat jantungku bertalu-talu serta kecemasan menusuk-nusuk punggungku.

"Maukah kau menggantikan posisi Baekhyun untukku, Jongdae..?"

Sial.

Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kris?

"Apa kau menembakku?" tanyaku tanpa ragu. Perasaanku kacau, antara bingung dan.. senang.

"Tidak, aku hanya memintamu menjadi kekasihku." Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah kulit dingin berada disekitar tanganku. Kris meraih tanganku yang ada di pangkuanku dan menggenggamnya.

Aku pun menunduk karena tidak ingin Kris melihat air mata yang mengalir begitu saja tanpa izin. Meski kubiarkan dia mengenggam erat tanganku.

"Atas dasar apa kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

"Konyol, justru darimana rasa itu muncul, serta sejak kapan? Yang selalu dan selalu mengisi hatimu kan hanya Baekhyun!"

"Dia sudah lama hilang dari memoriku. Justru yang mengingatkanku padanya adalah kau_"

"CUKUP!" Aku membentak Kris. Ia terdiam, aku tahu dia pasti merasa bersalah. Mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pria itu malah membuatku sangat sedih.

Aku pun mendongak, tak peduli akan keterkejutan Kris ketika tahu aku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Sudah pasti jawabanku adalah tidak! Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi_"

"Kumohon." Kris memotongku dengan nada memelas. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam milikku meski aku tidak akan pernah menatap wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku membuktikan padamu bahwa aku serius akan pernyataanku. Aku akan berjanji padamu untuk selalu ada di sisimu, meski bila suatu saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun kembali, aku akan langsung menolaknya. Tolong buka hatimu dan beri aku kesempatan.."

Kris terdengar seperti pengemis. Hatiku semakin remuk, dengan segala amarah aku pun melepas tanganku dari genggaman Kris secara paksa. Kakiku berjalan cepat ke pintu ruang rawat, sampai akhirnya sosokku benar-benar meninggalkan Kris tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Meski ditengah rasa perih ini, ada perasaan lain yang menyelip. Perasaanku yang dulu pernah ada untuk Kris.

Yaitu rasa cinta yang salah.

.

.

.

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Kris. Tak lupa pengakuan mengejutkannya kemarin. Apa maksudnya tiba-tiba menembakku begitu? Padahal kita baru tiga hari bertemu kembali. Saling tukar nomor handphone saja belum.

Aku juga belum tahu dimana dia tinggal.

Akh! Kenapa sih aku harus memikirkannya? Apa kau mau sakit hati lagi seperti dulu, Kim Jongdae?

Jelas sekali. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penghalang antara aku dengan Kris hanya Baekhyun. Tidak hanya soal Kris, Baekhyun adalah penghalang bagiku untuk semua hal. Yang ada dalam diri saudara tiri yang seharusnya masih sepupu denganku itu, hanya sebuah kebencian besar bagiku.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ikut menyusup juga dalam memoriku. Kenangan lamanya bersamaku tiba-tiba berputar lagi. Kenangan yang takkan pernah membuatku berhenti membencinya..

.

.

.

**_review untuk yang berbaik hati ingin memberi kritik dan saran~_**


	4. Flashback

.

Sejak kecil, aku dan Baekhyun dianggap saudara kembar. Jadi apapun yang aku dapatkan, Baekhyun pasti menginginkannya juga. Kadang kami pun harus berbagi, kalau tidak, pada akhirnya aku juga yang mengalah.

Dan yang paling aku bingungkan serta kubenci, mengapa juga keluargaku lebih mementingkan Baekhyun yang cuma anak angkat dibanding aku yang anak kandung dalam status mereka? Memang iba, tapi haruskah sampai mengorbankan perasaanku?

Saat itu aku baru berumur 8 tahun, tapi karena kemampuan otakku yang tinggi, aku dapat menyadari beberapa hal dengan cepat. Termasuk rasa tidak adil yang selalu mengganjal hatiku meski ketika itu masih dengan polosnya aku mengira Baekhyun adalah saudara kembarku. Ternyata itu semua ada jawabannya.

"Bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu lebih penting dari Jong_eh, J-Jongdae?" Minseok-hyung tampak terkejut apalagi dia menghentikan ucapannya segera setelah memergoki sosokku yang tengah mengintip dirinya dan ibu di ruang dapur. Wajah tidak berdosa-ku seketika berubah tercekat. Tidak menyangka atas semua yang ia dengar, Jongdae kecil benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Sampai kemudian Minseok-hyung langsung menghampiri dan mencoba menjelaskannya padaku.

"Aa.. Jongdae, apa kau_"

"Sudah kuduga.. selama ini ternyata itu benar."

"Apanya? Jongdae, jangan kau anggap hal tadi itu serius."

"Bagaimana tidak!? Pantas selama ini aku merasa Baekhyun bukan saudaraku! Pantas setiap melihat wajahnya aku langsung membencinya!" Aku pun berteriak dan menangis selaku anak kecil. Segera saja Minseok-hyung mencengkeram pundakku, mungkin agar aku tidak menangis meski itu justru terasa sakit.

"Tidak, Jongdae! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu," ucap kakak paling tertuaku itu tegas. Aku justru melepas tangannya dariku, dan menyerukan balasan untuk mengelak lagi.

"Kenapa kalau kalian sudah tahu hal itu, tetap saja lebih mengistimewakan dia!? Apa aku ini tidak berharga!?"

"Samasekali salah, sayang. Ibu lebih sayang padamu. Rasa kepedulianku terhadap Baekhyun hanyalah sebatas kasihan, dia pasti sangat depresi jika tahu kita bukan keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Biarlah semua ini tetap menjadi rahasia, apa kamu sendiri tidak kasihan padanya? Bagaimana bila yang di posisi Baekhyun itu adalah kamu?" Akhirnya ucapan dari ibu setelah beliau ikut mendekat padaku-lah yang membuatku terdiam. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin membayangkannya!

Aku paham itu, tapi tetap saja aku punya ego. Dimana hasratku ingin saja menyingkirkan Baekhyun sehingga diriku bisa sendirian menikmati hidup sempurnaku. Apa daya sifat alamiku adalah mudah tidak tega terhadap orang lain, apalagi yang nasibnya seperti Baekhyun. Perasaanku sendiri labil. Di sisi lain Baekhyun terlihat sangat malang, di sisi lain, uhh, menyebalkannya tingkat akut.

.

.

Suatu hari bertanggal 21 September, ulang tahunku tiba. Tapi ibu membuat tanggal itu juga menjadi tanggal lahir Baekhyun. Agar tidak ada yang tahu jika Baekhyun bukan anak kandung dalam status keluarga kami. Serta agar Baekhyun tidak bertambah sakit hati karena kebenarannya sudah cukup buruk.

Memang pada pagi hari Jongin langsung memelukku manja lalu mengatakan selamat ulang tahun padaku, begitu juga Minseok-hyung_bedanya ia hanya menepuk pundakku. Itu membuatku sangat bahagia dan bersemangat. Yang membuatku menyesal, Jongin dan Minseok-hyung tak lupa mengucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun juga.

Di sekolah kegiatanku sangat padat karena banyak tugas di kelas. Bahkan aku harus pulang sore karena kerja kelompok di perpustakaan sekolah untuk membuat makalah. Itu pun, aku tidak langsung ke rumah sendiri, melainkan ke rumah temanku dulu dengan tujuan meminjam catatannya agar aku dapat bahan belajar untuk ujian. Sial, nyatanya rumah temanku itu sangat jauh, bertambahlah waktuku hingga akhirnya sampai rumah langit sudah gelap. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul diatas 9 malam.

Yang membuatku penasaran, sejak melihat dari depan pintu rumah, lampu menyala begitu benderang dan gemerlapan dari dalam. Juga terdengar ramai, mobil-mobil keluarga pada parkir di halaman. Apalagi banyak sepatu berserakan di teras. Ternyata saat kubuka, di rumah sedang ada pesta.

Pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun di tanggal lahir orang lain. Tanggal lahirku. Dan keluargaku tidak menungguku pulang terlebih dulu untuk merayakannya. Bahkan tidak ada yang mencoba mencariku, paling-paling hanya menelpon padahal ponselku baterainya habis.

Saat semuanya tiba-tiba menyadari kepulanganku yang seharusnya ingin kusembunyikan, mereka sontak terdiam. Semua berhenti bicara, musik dimatikan, tak ada canda tawa, sepi, sunyi. Dan dingin. Mengapa mereka harus menghentikan semuanya saat aku hadir? Apa mereka takut aku marah? Dan tatapan bersalah mereka, membuatku sangat ingin memukul wajah mereka satu-persatu. Termasuk orangtuaku serta Minseok-hyung sekalipun, satu-satunya pihak yang tahu bahwa yang benar-benar ulang tahun disini adalah aku seorang.

"Kenapa diam? Lagu dalam kasetnya habis? Sudahlah, bersenang-senang saja semuanya. Maaf karena aku lelah sekali jadi aku tidak bisa ikut bergabung. Aku ke kamar dulu ya." Tanpa sengaja tanganku begitu saja menutup pintu dengan suara keras.

Setelah itu tak ada yang berusaha membujukku. Kulirik dari jendela mereka justru mulai pamit satu-persatu. Apa mereka anggap hari ini aneh karena menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku memang marah?

"Jongdae? Apa kamu sudah tidur?" Tiba-tiba suara Baekhyun terdengar dari luar, anak itu juga mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku. Seketika emosiku naik pitam.

"Ada apa? Aku masih belajar."

"Bukakan dong! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!"

Oh yeah? Bukankah kau ingin pamer padaku bahwa kau bisa menginjak-injakku di hari ulang tahunku!?

Pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku pun membuka pintu. Kulihat Baekhyun membawa banyak kardus sampai-sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh benda-benda itu.

"A-apa ini?"

"Hadiah dari semuanya untukmu~! Mereka juga minta maaf, sepertinya kamu sangat marah..." Pernyataan Baekhyun membuatku tertegun.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah menunggumu, bahkan tadi sebenarnya kami baru mulai! Aku juga tentu saja tidak mau merayakannya tanpamu, tapi ibu mendesakku dengan alasan kasihan pada keluarga jauh yang sudah susah-susah datang kesini terlalu dibuat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maafkan kami, Jongdae. Terimalah semua ini~!" Baekhyun menyodorkan banyak kardus di tangannya kearahku dengan ekspresi cerianya yang biasa.

Karena sifat dasarku itu memang mudah tidak tega, akhirnya tidak sampai hati aku ngambek lebih lama lagi. Akhirnya aku mengambil kardus-kardus hadiah itu dari Baekhyun agar anak itu sudah tak mempunyai beban lagi.

"Terima kasih." Kuucapkan itu dengan tulus. Senyum juga mengembang sedikit di bibirku.

"Nah, akhirnya bisa kulihat senyummu kembali lagi. Selamat ulang tahun!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencium sekilas pipiku.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sontak aku pun protes padanya.

"Itu hanya tanda bahwa aku sangat menyayangi saudara kembarku," balas Baekhyun santai.

Membuatku punya alasan untuk tidak mengatakan kebenaran hidupnya padanya, karena meski Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan di mataku, aku sayang padanya juga..

Tapi yang tidak berubah, Baekhyun sangat pintar untuk merebut apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku.

Karena aku cerdas dan pintar bahasa inggris, aku pun ditunjuk untuk mendampingi beberapa siswa pertukaran pelajar dari daerah Amerika sebagai _guide_. Mereka kelas dua _high school, _dan aku satu tahun dibawah mereka. Padahal Baekhyun masih tingkat tiga di _middle school_. Ha, karena aku ikut ekselerasi sejak tahun pertama _middle school, _jadi aku maju lebih dulu dari anak itu. Inilah keunggulanku.

Berawal dari _guide-_lah, aku kenal dengan Kris.

Entah sejak kapan aku selalu merasa berdebar saat didekat Kris, merasa sangat gelisah saat berjalan bersama Kris, tak bisa berhenti menatap mata Kris dan akan merasa sangat kikuk saat ketahuan, juga tak bisa mengeluarkan Kris dari pikiranku di setiap kegiatan yang kulakukan.

Saat aku menyadari dan akhirnya mengakui sudah tidak normal karena _mencintai _Kris, tepat sekali Baekhyun kenal dengan pria blasteran Cina-Canada itu tak lama kemudian. Bodohnya aku yang terpaksa mengenalkan mereka disaat Baekhyun menjemputku untuk pulang sekolah bersama dan kebetulan Kris masih mengobrol denganku saat dia datang.

Bahkan dengan lancangnya Baekhyun langsung bilang padaku saat Kris pergi, "Sepertinya aku sangat tertarik padanya. Orang blasteran itu keren!"

Hari-hari setelahnya Kris sama saja dengan Baekhyun, membuatku kesal. Dia selalu menanyakan banyak hal tentang Baekhyun. Tanpa tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mendengar bahwa dia juga tertarik pada Baekhyun.

Akhir dari semuanya adalah disaat Baekhyun dan Kris _jadian_. Kata Baekhyun, akulah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya, dan harus merahasiakannya. Seketika aku sangat marah padanya sampai-sampai mulutku hampir mengatakan kalau dia hanya anak pungut dalam keluargaku. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus segera menahan diri, pada akhirnya aku hanya mendiamkan Baekhyun dalam waktu lama. Pasti dia langsung tahu bahwa aku cemburu, dan tertawa senang di belakang punggungku.

.

.

"Jongdae.." Suara kalem itu menusuk kupingku. Terdengar sangat buruk, dan membuatku bertambah kesal sehingga gelas kaca yang kini kupegang semakin kueratkan genggamannya.

"Ya, Jongdae. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa kau jijik padaku setelah aku memberitahumu minggu lalu?"

"Ya, sangat." Hanya itulah yang kuucapkan, dan Baekhyun yang samasekali tak kutatap wajahnya langsung diam. Namun tidak membuatku puas juga, semua tidak akan berubah hanya dengan dia tahu bahwa aku sekarang membencinya.

"Jongdaee.." Tiba-tiba tanpa izin, Baekhyun begitu saja memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dan merengek minta diperhatikan. Karena terkejut dan langsung disusul rasa marah, segera kutepis kasar kedua tangan Baekhyun agar lepas dariku.

"Ayolah, Jongdae! Aku tidak suka kau mendiamkanku.."

"Aku membencimu." Langsung saja kuutarakan apa yang ada dalam benak ini. Baekhyun membelalak kearahku, dan wajahnya langsung berubah sedih.

"Tapi Jongdae.. aku sayang padamu. Aku bersyukur punya saudara kembar sepertimu, kau peduli padaku, kau baik padaku. Aku tak bisa membuat jarak dengan orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Kumohon maklumilah aku.." Yang kulihat Baekhyun memasang tampang begitu perlu dikasihani dan merajuk padaku. Cih, pakai air mata buaya juga. Menjijikkan.

"Ah, apa yang Jongdae-hyung lakukan sehingga Baekhyun-hyung menangis?" Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar dari arah Jongin yang ikut datang ke ruang dapur. Pasti anak itu ikut campur juga.

"Tidak kok, Jongin-ah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sudah sana tidur, item. Anak kecil tidak berhak ikut-ikutan." Aku pun segera melontarkan balasan dingin agar Jongin pergi. Tapi pada dasarnya sudah ketularan saudara tirinya, Jongin jadi mudah melawanku sekarang.

"Kau yang anak kecil, hyung! Bisa-bisanya membuat saudaramu sendiri menangis!"

"Hei, sudah sudah..."

"Kalau memang aku yang membuatnya menangis memang kenapa? Kau juga mau kubuat menangis juga!?" Terbakar amarah, aku pun sampai meninggikan nada suara serta membanting gelas di meja makan. Reaksi Jongin serta Baekhyun sepertinya takut padaku.

"Hyung memang kasar, mudah marah. Memang benar kalau selama ini Baekhyun-hyung lebih baik darimu, hyung." Pernyataan Jongin yang terdengar serius itu sejenak langsung menyakitiku. Aku melotot ke wajahnya, menahan emosi, sampai kemudian kuputuskan saja untuk pergi dari semua hal memuakkan ini.

"Aku memang pemarah karena aku tidak ingin disamakan dengan Baekhyun. Pada dasarnya kami sangatlah berbeda," ungkapku terakhir kali sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jongin adik sialan itu.

.

.

**_jangan lupa review untuk yang mau fanfic ini lanjut :3_**


	5. Flashback 2

.

Sejak saat itu aku bermusuhan dengan Jongin. Tidak, sebetulnya dia saja yang berlebihan dan bersikap seperti anak perempuan. Tahu-tahu saja perilakunya jadi dingin padaku. Padahal yang pantas marah sebenarnya disini siapa?

Iri juga rasanya, padahal Jongin adalah adikku, tapi bahkan dia tak pernah terlihat senang saat bersamaku. Justru dia selalu membuang waktu hidupnya yang berharga dengan bersenang-senang bersama Baekhyun. Namun apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Jongin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, jadi kubiarkan saja menjadi seperti ini.

"Jongdae, kata Baekhyun dia ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah di stadion Sabtu nanti. Apa kau mau menemaninya?" Pertanyaan yang diajukan ibu seketika menyentakku, padahal nadanya saja kalem. Aku langsung ogah. Dan menjawabnya sedikit emosi.

"Kenapa tidak Jongin saja? Dia kan kakak kesayangan Jongin."

"Jongdae!"

"Lagipula kalau Baekhyun memintaku kenapa tidak bicara langsung!?"

"Kudengar kau sedang marah padanya." Kalimat ibu kudiamkan sejenak. Aku tetap tak menoleh kearahnya, kenapa beliau ikut-ikutan membuatku kesal saja sih!

"Makanya dia belum berani bicara padamu, sayang. Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan masalah kalian berdua dan memaafkannya saja?" ucap ibu merajuk. Beliau memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengan aku dan Baekhyun makanya dapat bicara seenak sendiri. Lagipula mana mau aku menceritakan bahwa aku cemburu pada Baekhyun karena Kris?

"Oh iya, kalau ibu boleh tahu sebenarnya_"

"Aku akan menemaninya!" Sebelum ibu benar-benar menampakkan keingintahuan yang sempat ingin kuhindari, aku terpaksa mengalihkannya duluan. Sehingga ibu nampak menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengalah saja.

"Tolong bersikap baik padanya. Kau tahu kan, sebenarnya selama ini dia menderita." Ibu mengingatkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna sebelum aku melenggang pergi.

Aku yang lebih pantas dibilang begitu, bu!

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun kulihat memerah, keringat dingin jelas turun di dahinya, dan ekspresinya kikuk nan salah tingkah. Tapi tetap saja kubalas dengan tatapan tajam yang biasa kuberikan pada anak itu.

"Tapi jangan anggap aku akan bersikap baik padamu. Kulakukan ini saking karena ibu yang menyuruhku dan Jongin masih sekolah meski sebenarnya ingin menggantikanku." ucapku dingin sambil melipat tangan dan menatap kearah selain Baekhyun di depanku. Aku sangat ogah melihat reaksinya setelah itu.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae!" Setelah mendengar pernyataan cukup tulus itu kulirik sedikit Baekhyun. Di matanya yang sipit ada genangan air pada kelopaknya.

Cih, Baekhyun memang cengeng. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan kalau aku terlalu jahat padanya yang menyelip? Aish! Kau harus membencinya bagaimanapun, Kim Jongdae.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat," ajakku sedikit tidak sabar. Meski aku sempat menyadari dari tadi Baekhyun terus berkeringat, berarti bukan karena gugup menghadapi diriku kan? Lagipula bibirnya yang biasanya sewarna dengan buah cherry secara alami, jadi pucat. Aku pun mulai khawatir.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hm? Tentu tidak!" Baekhyun langsung mengelak setelah aku menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi tetap saja aku tahu dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kelihatan sekali kalau Baekhyun berkali-kali mendesah gelisah dan menahan rasa sakit.

Yahh.. aku tidak akan mengingatkannya apalagi memintanya agar istirahat saja. Toh, dia yakin kalau dirinya sendiri akan baik-baik saja. Kalau ada resiko, tanggung saja sendiri. Apa peduliku!

"Ayo, Jongdae. Nanti tim akan memarahiku kalau aku sampai terlambat." Baekhyun begitu saja melangkah mendahuluiku. Aku pun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mulai mengikuti seudara kembar palsuku itu keluar rumah menuju halte depan komplek.

Baekhyun terus saja diam selama di bus, padahal biasanya dia akan mulai banyak bicara seperti ibu-ibu penggosip. Wajahnya pun menunduk, menahan sesuatu. Ia juga seperti tidak mau kalau aku sampai menatap rautnya. Padahal terintip sedikit, Baekhyun meringis kesakitan. Aku yang memang jujur apa adanya langsung menarik pundaknya ke belakang agar bisa lebih jelas kulihat tampang Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar sakit, Baek! Ayo pulang saja dan jangan memaksakan diri atau aku yang nantinya repot!" Setelah aku berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa reaksi Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Dia tampak takjub.

"K-kau mengkhawatirkanku, Jongdae? T-terima kasih.." Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tergagap. Seperti bicara pada orang yang paling ditakutinya di dunia saja. Eh, apa Baekhyun takut padaku?

"Tapi maaf saja, Jongdae. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku sudah latihan berhari-hari untuk menjalani lomba ini, dan aku kaptennya. Ini adalah impianku yang sudah sejak lama ada." Penolakan Baekhyun justru membuatku kesal karena berlawanan dengan apa yang kucemaskan. Dia memang keras kepala!

"Jangan mengincar popularitas! Tak ada gunanya kalau bahkan tubuhmu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik! Sudah pulang saja!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun menepis tanganku yang sempat menariknya saat bus mumpung berhenti di salahsatu halte yang belum cukup dekat dengan stadion. Emosiku semakin naik, aku geram lama-lama melihat wajahnya yang kini tampak memuakkan.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, kutarik kembali tangan Baekhyun. Kali ini aku sendiri sadar kalau aku terlalu kasar melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja takkan kuhiraukan perlawanan Baekhyun beserta segala rintihan kesakitannya yang berisik. Sampai akhirnya aku berhasil membawa kita berdua keluar bus. Sehingga sopir bus mengira kami memang berhenti di halte ini dan kembali jalan sampai bus meninggalkan halte. Baekhyun menatapku marah seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongdae!?" bentaknya, yang selama ini belum pernah kudengar. Sehingga rasanya terkejut juga, jantungku sempat berdegup keras.

Baekhyun melempar tanganku yang sebelumnya masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Bahkan aku belum membuka mulutku sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak perlu kau temani. Aku akan pergi sendiri jadi jangan pedulikan aku lagi!" Setelah itu Baekhyun berlari meninggalkanku. Tampak dirinya menghampiri taksi, dan masuk sebelum aku berhasil menyusulnya.

Saat taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dariku, aku merasa sangat kesal dan murka terhadap Baekhyun. Sehingga keegoisan langsung menyerangku dan menyebabkan aku beranggapan akan membiarkan Baekhyun walau akan pingsan di lapangan sekalipun. Aku tidak akan sudi menyusul Baekhyun!

Tapi.. selalu saja Baekhyun itu membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Dia sudah membuatku marah sampai seakan-akan ingin mengusutkan wajahnya, tapi rasa cemas masih membebani pikiranku. Aku berdiam cukup lama untuk memilih menyusul Baekhyun atau pulang dan membanting pintu sampai kusennya rusak. Akhirnya, aku memilih memanggil taksi dan pergi ke stadion.

Karena macet parah, aku jadi terlambat setengah jam sampai ke stadion. Sempat kurutuki kesialan hari ini dengan segala umpatan yang cukup dinyatakan dalam hati. Dengan langkah cepat aku memasuki stadion. Berpikir pasti perlombaan sudah setengah waktu berjalan. Dan saat aku menemukan Baekhyun, dia berlari dengan lincah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Syukurlah.

Baru saja aku menyamankan posisiku di kursi penonton yang kudapat, tiba-tiba kudapati Baekhyun ambruk saat sedang menggiring bola.

Tentu saja rasanya seperti jantungku copot seketika. Sehingga tubuh ini kembali terangkat dari tempat duduk, menuruni tempat penonton dan berlari ke lapangan dengan kecemasan melanda hebat. Tapi belum sempat aku mendekat dan melihat lebih jelas keadaan Baekhyun, dia sudah dibawa menggunakan tandu. Yang kulihat Baekhyun tidak pingsan namun ia terengah-engah dan keringat deras mengucur di seluruh wajahnya yang sudah sepucat mayat hidup.

Itulah sebabnya kalau melawanku!

Meski marah dan marah saja yang bisa kupikirkan, aku tetap mengikuti Baekhyun yang digotong menuju ruang kesehatan. Namun teman-temannya saja tidak boleh masuk, apalagi aku yang baru datang seperti orang asing. Akhirnya aku menunggu dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk membelikan minuman dingin dan vitamin untuk Baekhyun setelah aku berhasil menemui serta memarahinya habis-habisan nanti.

Menyesal, itulah yang kudapat setelah berhasil membelikan kebutuhan Baekhyun. Tokonya cukup jauh dari ruang kesehatan yang ada di stadion, sehingga aku harus berjalan jauh bolak-balik dan sekarang merasa sangat lelah. Sempat kuusap kasar keringat yang ada di seluruh wajahku yang kini menjalar di leher. Menyebalkan.

Baru saja aku hendak membuka ruang kesehatan, aku menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak sendirian. Kudengar ada yang mengobrol dengan anak itu. Kukira temannya, tapi ternyata..

Kris.

_Kekasih baru _Baekhyun sudah mendahuluiku. Bahkan ada minuman dingin dan vitamin di tangannya. Untuk Baekhyun.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Aku tak bisa bergerak, dan tatapanku tak bisa kualihkan dari pasangan dalam ruangan itu meski aku ingin. Sampai akhirnya dengan sakit yang amat sangat, kulihat mereka berciuman dalam ketenangan. Barulah aku bisa memalingkan kepala, berjalan menjauh, sampai akhirnya menjatuhkan air dari kelopak mata ini.

Aku tidak kuat lagi, pertahananku runtuh sudah. Semua yang ada di tanganku langsung jatuh dan aku tidak ada kepedulian terhadap hal tersebut. Tangisku semakin keras meski sekuat tenaga aku membatasinya. Hatiku seperti panas terbakar dan dadaku sakit sekali.. sesak..

Yang bisa kulakukan memang hanya menyesal. Kim Jongdae adalah orang baik yang paling bodoh di dunia. Sejak awal, niat jahatku agar tidak mempedulikan kondisi Baekhyun adalah benar.

Daripada akhirnya tersakiti sampai rasanya ingin membuang diri sendiri ke laut begini.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang menimpaku tadi siang, tak ada yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku hanya menatap kosong lalu-lalang orang-orang dengan pandangan buram. Bahkan cokelat panas yang kubeli tak bisa meredakan sakit di bagian tubuh tak terjamah bernama 'hati' ini. Memang aku sudah berhenti menangis, namun sesekali air mata meluncur lagi tanpa izinku. Sehingga dengan cepat aku mengusapnya kasar agar tidak dilihat orang. Meski aku tahu, mereka takkan sampai mempedulikanku yang duduk di depan toko dengan tujuan tidak jelas seperti ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba entah kebetulan atau apa, Minseok-hyung menemukanku.

"Jongdae, kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan mata bulat yang biasa dia perlihatkan saat sedang terkejut. Wajah hyung-ku itu cukup imut dan lucu, tapi untuk saat ini aku tak bisa merasa gemas atas itu.

Aku tak menanggapi apapun, bahkan langsung menunduk agar tidak melihat sosok Minseok-hyung yang masih berdiri di sampingku dengan tangannya berada diatas pundak kiriku. Tapi kemudian yang kurasakan dia malah duduk di kursi kosong tepat di sebelahku tanpa permisi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya menimpamu? Hei, jangan buat aku cemas!" Minseok-hyung mengguncangku pelan agar aku merespon. Tapi tetap saja aku tak menampakkan reaksi apapun karena aku memang tidak ingin.

"Sebelumnya aku juga terlalu mencemaskan seseorang.. tapi dia malah balas menyakitiku.." Sebuah suara lirih begitu saja lolos dari bibirku yang sudah cukup sakit karena sedari tadi kugigit untuk menahan tangis. Membuat Minseok-hyung memiringkan kepala bersikeras melihat wajahku lebih jelas.

"Kebaikan malah menjerumuskanku! Sebenarnya apa salahku..?" Kedua telapak tangan ini langsung menangkup wajahku yang mulai basah lagi. Emosiku justru tak terkontrol setelah seseorang menanyakan keadaanku ketika aku bersedih.

Memang biasanya begitu kan?

"Kau boleh melimpahkan semuanya, Jongdae. Terlihat seperti selama ini kau memendamnya sendiri. Aku berjanji takkan memberitahu siapapun, aku akan merahasiakannya bila itu memang kehendakmu. Tidak baik bila kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada orang lain, kau bisa stres." Ancaman Minseok-hyung berlebihan. Tapi usapan tangannya di bahuku entah mengapa membuatku sedikit baikan.

"Benarkah?" Sehingga setelahnya aku mendongak tak peduli meski Minseok-hyung sampai tahu bahwa aku menangis seperti anak perempuan atau bahkan anak kecil. Aku mencoba mempercayainya, karena dia adalah orang yang pertama kali hadir ketika aku membutuhkan 'seseorang'.

"Iya, adikku. Percayalah pada hyung-mu ini."

.

.

Tidak apa meski Minseok-hyung tertawa setelahnya. Toh, dari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa reaksinya bakal jadi seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengelak sedikit rasa lega setelah aku mengatakan semua yang telah berani membuatku sakit hati. Bahkan kalau Minseok-hyung merasa jijik atau apapun padaku mulai sekarang, aku akan menerimanya.

"Silahkan kau menganggap perasaanku ini tergolong tidak normal. Asal kau tetap harus menutup mulutmu atau kau akan merasakan balasannya karena sudah berkhianat, hyung," ancamku dingin setelah tawa Minseok-hyung agak reda. Dia menatapku meremehkan.

"Oh tuhan, jadi selama ini kedua adikku _gay_? Ckckck.. gadis cantik di dunia ini masih banyak, Jongdae!" balasan Minseok-hyung tak kutanggapi serius. Sehingga akhirnya dia merasa bersalah sendiri dan meminta maaf.

"Yadeh, aku bisa memaklumi karena bahkan kau tidak meminta ditakdirkan mempunyai rasa seperti itu pada Kris. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, Jongdae? Mereka berdua sudah menyakitimu jadi tinggal jauhi saja keduanya."

"Masalahnya Baekhyun adalah benalu yang selalu merugikan kehidupanku meski dari awal aku tidak ingin pernah menjadi saudaranya! Meski dia masih sepupu sekalipun!" Tanpa sadar aku membentak. Tak lama kemudian aku sadar diri, dan menutupi wajah dengan menangkupnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Merasa frustasi.

"Jongdae.." Minseok-hyung merengkuh bahuku mencoba menghibur. "Aku yakin, kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik setelah semua ini. Percayalah!"

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah itu bisa memperbaiki perasaanku." Aku menepis tangan Minseok-hyung agar menjauh dariku sementara dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala atas sikap yang kutunjukkan.

.

.

Baru saja aku dan Minseok-hyung masuk rumah, kami menemukan Jongin terpaku memandang sesuatu. Dan tampak adik kecilku itu tidak berani mendekati apa yang malah membuatnya kaget begitu. Sehingga rasa penasaran mendatangiku dan sepertinya juga dirasakan Minseok-hyung.

"Astaga! Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Seketika Minseok-hyung murka dan membentak kearah dua orang yang seketika menghentikan perbuatannya di ruang tengah itu. Aku juga sempat kaget, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kris berani bercumbu di rumah kami mentang-mentang tak ada siapapun.

"E-eh, Minseok-hyung, selamat datang." Baekhyun mulai salah tingkah dan dengan tidak becusnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Saat menatap wajahnya maupun Kris, rasanya ada pisau menusuk begitu dalam di hatiku. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk melihat keadaan Jongin yang mulai kucemaskan.

Dan benar, adik kecilku seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun dan bahkan dia mulai emosi terhadap _hyung kesayangannya. _Tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah disaksikannya, Jongin tetap menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan erat.

"Dan kau! Siapa kau!? Berani-beraninya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini_"

"Baik, aku akan berkata jujur. Sebelum itu maafkanlah Baekhyun dan jangan bentak dirinya karena ini bukan salahnya_"

"Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk berbicara disini!?" Bahkan amarah Minseok-hyung yang seperti itu tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kukira dia sudah biasa terhadap apa yang berhubungan dengan _ketidaknormalan _karena bahkan aku baru saja curhat padanya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Minseok-hyung bisa jadi seemosi ini?

Sialnya lagi sampai bahkan salahsatu dari kami tak ada yang sadar, kedua orangtua kami sudah berada tepat di belakang kami bertiga. Jongin yang menyadarinya sampai hampir terlonjak.

"Ap-appa, eomma.." rintih anak yang masih berumur lima belas itu. Jangan ditanya lagi sekarang seperti apa raut ayah.

"Kau orang asing yang di sebelah Baekhyun, bisa pergi dari sini sekarang."

.

.

Sementara empat orang itu berkumpul dalam suasana cukup tegang setelah Kris berhasil _terusir, _aku hanya bisa melihat dari balik tembok yang menjadi pembatas antara dapur dan ruang keluarga. Tentu saja aku tidak akan ikut campu atau aku tiba-tiba bisa menangis karena mendengar tentang Baekhyun-Kris lagi. Aku sudah muak dan lebih baik menguping dari kejauhan. Jongin juga tidak ikut karena dia terlalu syok dan tidak ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun. Segitu kecewakah dia pada hyung yang selama ini dibanggakannya?

"Kenapa bisa kau berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu?"

Untuk sementara, Baekhyun belum berani menjawab ayah yang kini seperti menjadikannya terdakwa dalam sebuah pengadilan. Minseok-hyung serta ibu menjadi saksi merangkap hakim tambahan.

"Jawab appa-mu, Kim Baekhyun!"

"Aku mencintainya!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan sengaja lantang. Seketika dadaku kembali sesak dan ada sesuatu yang berdenyut sakit dalam tubuhku.

"Kau gila!"

"Aku bahkan tidak meminta takdir seperti ini, appa!"

"Ooh, jadi sekarang kau menyalahkan takdir!?" Ayah sekarang tampak lebih mengerikan. Padahal biasanya beliau hampir tidak pernah terlihat marah, apalagi sampai semurka ini. Karena pada dasarnya beliau adalah orang yang sabar, pasti murkanya orang sabar akan lebih mengerikan daripada yang terduga.

"Jangan pernah dekati dia lagi atau kau tidak akan pernah dianggap dalam keluarga. Ketidaknormalan itu seharusnya bisa dilawan, kau malah meladeninya dan akhirnya menimbulkan aib!" Ayah yang sejak awa memang lelah sepulangnya dari kerja langsung menutup pendakwaan dan beranjak dari sofa. Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun melawan pernyataan beliau sedikitpun. Minseok-hyung dan ibu pun menyusul meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Aku segera melangkah ke kamar sembari Baehyun masih frustasi dalam kesendirian di sofa ruang tengah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar ada yang membuka kenop pintu kamarku. Sempat kukira itu Baekhyun dan sudah kusiapkan emosi terbaikku, tapi ternyata aku salah duga. Jongin yang justru muncul.

"Ada apa, item?" tanyaku dingin seperti biasa. Jongin sempat menggerutu tapi dia tetap berjalan mendekatiku. Ada beberapa buku pelajaran di tangannya.

"Aku kemari untuk minta diajari pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti dengan baik di sekolah. Biasanya aku minta tolong seperti itu pada Baekhyun-hyung, tapi aku sekarang membencinya jadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu, hyung." Wajah Jongin tampak sedikit memerah dan sungkan menatap wajahku. Sangat jelas dia gugup, tapi aku malah sewot terhadapnya.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau minta tolong padaku? Bukannya aku jauh lebih pintar daripada Baekhyun?" tanyaku menyindir. Jongin entah kenapa malah kesal setelah mendengarnya dariku.

"Karena aku takut padamu! Kau selalu marah-marah bila kudekati, jadi aku merasa walau kau hyungku, kau sedikit kasar padaku. Jongdae-hyung hanya akan bersikap baik pada waktu tertentu saja jadi aku lebih memilih mengalihkan sakit hatiku dengan pergi pada Baekhyun-hyung!" Jongin sepertinya hampir menangis saat menjelaskan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya dariku. Aku sendiri sempat tidak percaya dengan ucapan jujurnya.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku jahat padamu?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Merasa tidak ingin kalah dalam menyatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Sepertinya, ini malah akan jadi forum dimana aku dan Jongin saling menyatakan pendapat terhadap satu sama lain yang selama ini hanya terpendam dalam hati masing-masing.

"Kau selalu bersama Baekhyun. Mana bisa aku mendekatimu dan menjadi sok baik?"

"Apa masalahnya dengan Baekhyun-hyung?"

"Yah, kau kelihatan lebih peduli padanya daripada padaku. Seakan-akan begitu jelas bahwa kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu, kok." Balasan Jongin membuatku terdiam. Kutatap wajahnya yang kini tampak berusaha menjaga imej, namun malah menggemaskan. Meluluhkan hatiku yang sebelumnya selalu dingin untuknya.

Dan untuk pertama kali, Jongin dan aku belajar bersama, bergurau, dan saling jujur satu sama lain. Bisa kuanggap dialah pengalihku dari rasa sakit yang seharian ini kudapat. Sepertinya hubunganku dengan Jongin akan membaik setelah ini.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Minseok-hyung sudah menatapku dengan pandangan menyebalkan. Muka bakpaunya itu seperti mengejekku. Sampai akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara agar dia tidak begitu terus.

"Wajahmu jelek, hyung."

"Jujurlah padaku, apa tak ada sedikit rasa puas dan kemenagan setelah Baekhyun-lah yang dimarahi, bukannya dirimu?" Pertanyaan Minseok-hyung seketika menyentakku. Dan segera mengoontrol emosi sebisa mungkin meski kenyataannya yang dikatakan hyung tertuaku itu benar. Aku sendiri baru menyadarinya?

"Ya kan, Jongdae-yah~"

"Hentikan! Pertanyaan tidak masuk akal.."

"Jangan mencoba menghindar. Bahkan karena Baekhyun dimarahi, kau dan Jongin jadi akur. Dan misalnya kalau yang kepergok dengan Kris itu adalah kau bukan Baekhyun, habislah kau!" Minseok-hyung berlaku berlebihan dengan mencengkeram bahuku tiba-tiba.

"Berusaha menakut-nakutiku, heh?"

"Karena Baekhyun bukanlah anak kandung ayah, jadi amarah beliau tidak seberapa pada anak itu. Kalau kau yang ketahuan, kau kan anak kandungnya, jadi dia pasti langsung tidak segan membunuhmu!" Minseok-hyung masih belum berhenti dengan ancamannya. Tapi yang ini seketika membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan bahas ini lagi.."

"HYUNGDEUL! BAEKHYUN-HYUNG HILANG!" Teriakan spontan berasal dari Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul di dapur mengagetkanku dan Minseok-hyung. Aneh memang perkataannya, namun sempat membuat kami penasaran.

"Kok bisa?" Minseok-hyung mencoba bertanya agar Jongin yang masih terengah-engah bisa tenang. Adik kecil itu langsung beraut sedih.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Niatnya aku ingin membangunkan Baekhyun-hyung untuk sarapan sekalian menanyakan keadaannya setelah kemarin dimarahi appa. Ternyata pintunya dikunci, tapi aku punya duplikatnya yang sepertinya Baekhyun-hyung sendiri sudah lupa telah memberikannya padaku. Saat kamar Baekhyun-hyung berhasil kubuka, tak ada sosoknya dimanapun!" jelas Jongin panjang lebar yang otomatis membuat aku dan Minseok-hyung ikut syok. Segeralah kami berlari ke kamar Baekhyun.

Betul, kamarnya kosong. Di kamar mandinya sekalipun. Saat tak sengaja aku masih memperhatikan sekeliling kamar, kulihat ada secarik surat diatas meja belajar. Segera saja aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca karena penasaran.

"_Maafkan aku, appa, eomma, Jongin, Minseok-hyung, dan saudara kembarku yang berharga, Jongdae. Aku menyayangi kalian semua, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena aku mencintainya. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya, harap kalian memaafkan aku yang sudah berdosa ini. Maaf sekali, aku sungguh minta maaf."_

_Baekhyun._

Apa ini tandanya Baekhyun minggat bersama Kris?

Sejak seluruh keluarga sudah membaca surat tersebut, Baekhyun tak pernah kembali. Kami semua tak pernah lagi melihat dirinya. Dimanapun, kapanpun.

Dan hidupku berubah setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Semua yang seharusnya jadi milikku, kembali pada tanganku dan jadi milikku sepenuhnya. Aku tak lagi berbagi tanggal lahir atau apapun. Tak ada pengganggu, tak ada benalu.

Tak ada seseorang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

_**Akhirnya nih FF update dengan sangat lama T^T saya harap chap-nya tidak mengecewakan para readers.. Jangan lupa review, habis baca langsung reviews ya! Biar saya tetap semangat update :3 see you in next chap~!**_


End file.
